


the most important question of all

by Grand_Phoenix



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, Fate gets to be sub for once, I have the answers, Memes, Parody, Romance, implied sexy time as subtle as a sledgehammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grand_Phoenix/pseuds/Grand_Phoenix
Summary: Is the dress black and blue, or white and gold? Whereas the Internet still debates over it, Fate draws her own conclusion in under a minute.





	the most important question of all

**Author's Note:**

> Latest revision done on 6/19/2017. Touched it up so that it is now in present tense and flows better.
> 
> I hate memes with a passion, and I hated them just as much back then, which was what compelled me to write this because of how ridiculous the coverage it was getting was starting to be. Although I can't say for certain where the llama thing came from. I believe I made that comment based on a news segment I heard about llamas running loose in some township whose name is lost upon me. I don't know lol
> 
> -
> 
> From the Fanfiction.net notes, 02/27/2015:
> 
> Partially inspired by conversations I had with a friend about what BDSM is really like in real life compared to how it's portrayed in Fifty Shades of Grey, but mostly inspired by the ridiculous events that have been trending the past couple days. Llamas are not included.

She's on her back staring up at Nanoha and her hands are on her hips, fingers barely touching the fabric. The air is electric, supercharged, building up a storm of promises and reciprocation. Nothing stands between them save the space between their bodies and the clothes separating a communion of the flesh.

Fate can scarcely breathe. She doesn't dare move, and she'd like to look into Nanoha's eyes and get lost in them. It would be like being among the stars, set adrift on memory bliss.

Instead, her attention is on That Damn Dress.

"Subaru says it's blue and black, and Tea says it's white and gold," Nanoha says. "Personally I don't think it really matters. This thing changes colors like a chameleon."

Fate nods tightly.

"What do you think?"

Fate swallows. Good God, her mouth is so dry. It's the nerves, she tells herself. No one gets into bed with another person unless the trust is absolute and it's established. Trust in your lover, trust in her actions, and trust in yourself to let go, give and receive mutual satisfaction.

But that dress….

God, That Dress….

It just….

_It just…._

"I think," Fate says, "it should come off. _Right. Now. _" She slides her hands beneath the hem and starts hiking it up those long, muscular legs.__

_____ _

Nanoha tosses her head back and laughs. "I figured as much! But Fate, you'll tear the dress if you do it that way. Here, let me show you…."

_____ _


End file.
